


GA/AT Artfill

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: GA/AT<br/>Bonus points if at some point in the conversation/scene/whatever, Tavros slips up and accidentally calls her "<a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendy_Darling">Wendy</a>." - Artfill</p>
            </blockquote>





	GA/AT Artfill




End file.
